Truly Madly Deeply
by Miss Cho
Summary: Henry dinikahkan secara paksa dengan Zhoumi, putra pengusaha kaya. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED: Akhirnya mereka muai menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Don't forget to read and comment
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Truly Madly Deeply**

Rating: T

Pairing: HenryxZhoumi (ZhouRy) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (ony zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

Fic ini terinspirasi dari tugas bacaan yang dikasih sama guru bahasa english.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Namaku Lee Sungmin, umurku saat ini masih delapan belas tahun. Hari ini, orangtuaku menjual, Henry, dongsaengku yang lebih muda setahun dariku pada seorang namja yang bahkan tidak pernah kukenal.

Aku berdiri di balik pintu, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Kudengarkan pembicaraan kedua orangtuaku dengan tiga orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Sesekali aku menyeka airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah calon suami atau istilah kasarnya majikan dari dongsaengku. Aku tidak suka melihat penampilannya, tubuh tinggi menjulang, wajahnya memang tampan, tapi terlihat pervert dan rambutnya berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

Namja itu membawa banyak sekali hadiah untuk orangtuaku. Ia membawa banyak minuman beralkohol yang mahal, kain sutra, perhiasan emas, dan lain-lain. Appa dan eomma tampak senang. Lalu, namja itu menyerahkan sebuah koper pada appa, appa membuka koper itu, isinya adalah uang! Banyak sekali hingga koper itu penuh. Appa tampak bahagia hingga tubuhnya gemetaran, sementara eomma tersenyum gembira.

Airmataku semakin mengalir, sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Sungmin-ah, uljima... Aku tahu perasaanmu, bahkan aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu..."

"Siwon-hyung, kenapa eomma dan appa tega menjual Henry pada namja seperti itu? Apa mereka nggak sadar kalau dunia sudah maju?" Aku terisak di pelukannya.

"Appa dan eomma selalu berusaha mempertahankan tradisi keluarga kita. Aku juga nggak paham dengan pemikiran mereka. Menurutku mereka hanya ingin mempertahankan kekayaan, namja yang datang tadi adalah putra dari keluarga kaya raya."

Siwon-hyung adalah putra tertua di keluarga kami, aku adalah putra kedua, dan Henry adalah yang paling kecil. Sejak kecil, kami bertiga sangat akrab dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Selalu bersama, itulah kami.

Saat ini, Henry sedang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit yang mengharuskan para siswanya tinggal di dorm. Henry tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi masa sekolahnya akan berakhir. Dia tidak tahu kalau masa remajanya akan berubah tragis sebentar lagi. Ia tidak tahu jika sebentar lagi ia akan dinikahkan pada seorang namja yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Henry tidak tau apa-apa!

Keesokan harinya...

Eomma sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku. Aku menghampirinya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya tentang Henry.

"Eomma..." Panggilku.

"Ne.. Minnie.."

"Eomma kenapa tega sekali?"

Eomma meletakkan bukunya dan memandangku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Minnie?"

"Kenapa eomma dan appa tega menjual Henry pada namja seperti itu?"

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh wajahku, bahkan sampai telinga.

"Jaga bicaramu, Minnie-ah! Kami nggak menjual Henry, kami menjodohkannya!"

"Kalau dijodohkan kenapa namja itu sampai memberikan banyak uang dan barang mahal?"

"Dengar, Minnie! Keluarga mereka hanya menunjukkan rasa hormat saja pada kami! Namja itu sangat kaya! Masa depan Henry pasti lebih terjamin bersamanya!"

"Itu nggak masuk akal! Mana bisa Henry menikahi orang yang belum pernah ia temui! Terlebih lagi, mereka sama-sama namja!"

"Zhoumi-ssi menginginkan seorang namja yang lebih muda sebagai pendamping hidupnya!"

Ooh jadi namanya Zhoumi. Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak ada gunanya melawan eomma jika ia sudah serius seperti ini.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Mungkin sebentar lagi giliranmu akan tiba!"

* * *

><p><strong>Siwon's POV<strong>

"Siwon, jemputlah Henry di dormnya dan bawa dia pulang!"

Appa menyuruhku membawa Henry pulang, dengan alasan sebentar lagi Henry akan dinikahkan. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Andwae, appa, aku menolak."

"Apa alasanmu untuk menolak?"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan tindakan appa dan eomma yang menjual Henry. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya, bukan malah menikah seperti ini. Henry masih tujuh belas tahun. Aku rasa Henry harus memilih calon pendampingnya sendiri. Sebagai seorang hyung aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Itu urusan kami! Bukan urusanmu! Henry itu anak kami!" Jawab appa emosi.

Aku diam, di dalam hati aku mengutuki oarangtuaku yang hanya mementingkan harta.

"Jadi kamu mau pergi apa nggak?" Lanjut appa.

"Ani.. Aku tidak akan pergi membawanya pulang!"

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu! Appa akan pergi menjemputnya sendiri!"

Appa marah, dia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi menjemput Henry.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian appa datang bersama Henry. Sudah setengah tahun kami tidak bertemu dengannya. Henry semakin dewasa dan tampan, tapi wajahnya masih tetap manis seperti dulu.<p>

"Hyungdeul! Bogoshippeo!"

Henry memelukku dan Sungmin yang menyambut kedatangannya di halaman rumah. Dia tersenyum gembira. Sepertinya appa belum memberitahunya apa tujuannya pulang ke rumah.

"Appa bilang dia menjemputku karena kangen aku. Kalian pasti kangen aku juga kan? Hehehe"

Aku tersenyum pahit, kulihat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisannya.

"Ne, Henry-ah, kita kangeeeen banget sama kamu!" Aku memeluk Henry dan mengacak-acat rambutnya.

"Kalian bertiga ayo masuk ke dalam. Ada hal penting yang ingin appa bicarakan."

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Ya Tuhan, semoga Henry bisa tabah dan menerima keputusan appa dan eomma.

Kami sekeluarga duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku duduk di sebelah Sungmin, sementara Henry duduk di sofa seberang kami.

"Henry... Tiga hari lagi kamu tinggal di rumah milik Zhoumi-ssi ya? Dia namja yang baik, mau kan, chagi?" Eomma angkat bicara.

"Wae? Siapa itu Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Dia adalah putra teman appa, dia ingin menikahimu." Jawab eomma.

"M-mwo? Menikah? Aku menikah? Andwae! Aku masih belum cukup umur."

"Nggak apa-apa, kamu coba jalani saja. Kami sudah menyetujui permintaan Zhoumi-ssi."

"Andwae! Aku nggak mau! Aku nggak akan menikah! Zhoumi-ssi itu namja! Aku nggak bisa menikah dengannya!"

"Kamu akan tetap pergi, Henry! Orangtuanya sudah memberikan banyak barang mahal dan uang pada appa! Mau ditaruh dimana muka appa kalau sampai membatalkan perjanjian!" Bentak appa.

Henry menangis, tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu. Aku sangat kecewa pada appa dan eomma. Sungmin sudah menangis di sebelahku. Aku menepuk pundaknya agar dia lebih tenang. Eomma mulai menangis, tapi aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura sedih, karena eomma tersenyum gembira saat menerima harta dari Zhoumi. Dia bahkan menggunakan mereka dengan senang hati.

'Airmata buaya!' Batinku.

"Jadi appa menjualku?"

"Iya, appa sudah menjualmu pada keluarga Zhoumi-ssi."

Perkataan appa semakin membuatku emosi. Kalau saja dia bukan appaku, pasti sudah aku pukuli habis-habisan. Aku memeluk Sungmin yang tangisannya semakin pecah.

"Wa-wae? Aku salah apa pada kalian? Kenapa kalian menjualku?"

"Kami hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Jadi berhentilah membantah!" Kata appa.

"Henry-ah, semuanya sudah berakhir." Kata eomma.

Setelah itu, appa menarik eomma menjauh dari ruang tamu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Henry menangis sesenggukan sambil berlutut di lantai. Aku dan Sungmin menghampirinya. Sungmin langsung memeluknya mereka menangis bersama. Mau tidak mau aku juga ikut menangis, aku memeluk mereka berdua.

"Henry, kamu masih punya aku dan Sungmin. Kita akan selalu menyayangimu."

"Hyungdeul... Setelah ini aku akan jarang bertemu kalian"

"Ne, aku juga sedih, tapi kita harus sering-sering kontak lewat telepon ya." Kata Sungmin.

Kami beranjak berdiri. Menuju kamar kami bersama. Kami memutuskan untuk istirahat, melupakan sejenak masalah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hari kemudian...<strong>

**Sungmin's POV**

Hari ini acara pernikahan Henry dan Zhoumi digelar. Tempat pernikahan adalah hotel bintang lima paling termewah di Seoul. Banyak orang penting yang diundang, mulai dari pemerintah sampai artis papan atas. Zhoumi-ssi memang sangat kaya, orangtuanya pemilik banyak mall, hotel mewah, dan sekolah elit. Dengar-dengar pemilik sekolah Henry adalah orangtua Zhoumi. Zhoumi-ssi sendiri disuruh menangani salah satu mall milik orangtuanya. Dia adalah CEO di mall itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu pengantin wanita. Ya, pengantin wanita, Henry sebagai mempelai wanita sementara Zhoumi sebagai mempelai pria. Tidak lucu kalau dua namja menikah dan disaksikan banyak tamu penting.

Kulihat Henry sedang duduk termenung di meja rias. Ia memakai wedding dress putih, wajanya sudah di rias. Henry terlihat sangat cantik. Orang-orang pasti tidak berpikir kalau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Di kepalanya terpasang tudung pengantin *author g tau namanya apa* yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh seorang pengantin yang sempurna.

"Henry..." Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh.. Sungmin-hyung."

"Ayo, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai."

"Ne, hyung."

Aku menemani Henry menuju gedung pernikahan. Di sana ada Siwon-hyung yang akan mendampingi Henry menemui mempelai pria. Seharusnya, Henry didampingi oleh appa, seperti mempelai wanita pada umumnya, tetapi Henry tidak mau, jadilah Siwon-hyung yang menggantikan.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Henry." Kata Siwon-hyung.

"Gomawo, hyung." Jawab Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

"Mari kita sambut sang mempelai wanita"

Terdengar suara dari dalam gedung diikuti oleh tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan. Setelah itu pintu gedung dibuka.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengaitkan tanganku pada lengan Siwon-hyung. Kami berjalan masuk, Sungmin-hyung mengikuti kami dari belakang dan menuju tempat duduknya. Di depan meja altar, kulihat namja berambut merah mengenakan jas hitam, itu pasti Zhoumi-ssi.

Siwon-hyung duduk di barisan depan, di sebelah Sungmin-hyung setelah aku sudah sampai di altar, di sebelah Zhoumi-ssi. Tepuk tangan mulai berhenti ketika sang pastor berbicara.

"Zhoumi-ssi, apakah anda bersedia untuk selalu mendampingi istri anda di dalam kondisi apapun?"

"Ne, saya bersedia"

Sang pastor saat ini pindah memandangku.

"Henry-ssi, apakah anda bersedia untuk mendampingi suami anda di salam kondisi apapun?"

"N-ne... Saya bersedia." Jawabku dengan berat hati.

Setelah itu seorang yeoja membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua kotak cicin di dalamnya. Itu cincin pernikahan kami.

"Silahkan pasangkan cicin pada mempelai pria setelah itu pada mempelai wanita." Kata pastor itu lagi.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, aku mengambil salah satu cincin, lalu meraih tangan Zhoumi-ssi. Aku memasangkan cincin itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Zhoumi-ssi tersenyum padaku. Ia mengambil cincin satunya dan memasangkannya ke jari manisku. Penonton kembali tepuk tangan.

"Saatnya mempelai pria memberi wedding kiss pada mempelai wanita."

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Wedding kiss? Itu berarti aku harus merelakan ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh namja yang sama sekali belum kukenal.

Zhoumi-ssi membuka tudung pengantinku dan menjilat bibirnya sekilas, lalu ia memeluk pinggangku dan mencium bibirku. Mataku terbelalak karena kaget. Aku menutup mataku agar terlihat formal, tapi aku tidak membalas ciumannya. Setelah beberapa saat dia melepas ciumannya.

Zhoumi-ssi menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menuju meja dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa temannya menggodaku, aku hanya tersenyum sopan. Kudengar Zhoumi-ssi berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya dia berasal dari China, kebetulan aku juga punya darah China, jadi aku mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Henry-ah, hati-hati ya, Zhoumi ini orangnya yadong. Bisa-bisa besok pagi kamu nggak bisa jalan"

Aku langsung merinding mendengar perkataan teman Zhoumi-ssi. Selama aku duduk, Zhoumi-ssi mengacuhkanku, dia terus mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

><p>Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai, saat ini aku ada di mobil pengantin. Zhoumi-ssi yang menyetir, aku duduk di depan, sementara Sungmin-hyung duduk di kursi belakang. Appa dan eomma menyuruh Sungmin-hyung untuk menemaniku di rumah Zhoumi-ssi selama seminggu agar aku bisa dibantu untuk beradaptasi.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di rumah Zhoumi-ssi. Rumahnya sangat besar dan mewah seperti hotel. Zhoumi-ssi membawa kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Zhoumi-ssi sangat dingin, ia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamarnya, tapi aku menolak dan masuk ke kamar tamu bersama Sungmin-hyung. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku mandi dulu" Katanya, lalu ia membanting pintu kamar kami.

Aku dan Sungmin-hyung bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, kami memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku tidur di sebelah Sungmin-hyung. Seandainya saja aku tidak harus dinikahkan seperti ini... Aku pasti bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku dengan kedua hyungku.

Saat aku sudah mulai akan tertidur, pinti kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Kami berdua kaget dan terbangun. Kulihat Zhoumi-ssi masuk ke dalam. Ia menghampiriku dan menarikku dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo sini! Ke kamarku!"

"ANDWAE!"

"Kamu istriku! Ini malam pertama kita!"

"Bukan! Kamu bukan suamiku!"

Sungmin-hyun memandang pertengkaran kami, ia tampak takut.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku sudah membayar! Jadi kamu milikku sekarang!"

"Kamu nggak membayar padaku! Aku nggak sudi jadi istri namja sepertimu!"

"Sejak kapan pembayaran diberikan kepada pengantin itu sendiri?"

"Zhoumi! Apa-apaan kamu ini? Malam pertama sudah bertengkar?"

Appa Zhoumi-ssi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Mungkin ia mendengar suara teriakkan kami karena dari tadi pintunya terbuka.

"Tidak, pa. Cuma masalah kecil." Jawab Zhoumi-ssi.

"Mana ada masalah kecil sampai berteriak begitu? Perlakukan dia dengan baik! Caramu tadi bukanlah cara memperlakukan seorang istri dengan baik!"

Setelah berkata begitu appa Zhoumi-ssi pegi keluar. Aku, Sungmin-hyung, dan Zhoumi-ssi diam. Sungmin-hyung tampak akan mennagis.

Saat appa Zhoumi-ssi sudah pergi cukup jauh, Zhoumi-ssi mengangkat tubuhku dengan paksa dan membawaku ke kemarnya.

"Sungmin-hyung!"

"Jangan bawa Henry!"

Aku berusaha meronta-ronta dan Sungmin-hyung berusaha menahanku. Tapi tidak berhasil. Zhoumi-ssi jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kukira, padahal tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Zhoumi-ssi menurunkanku saat kami sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu agar aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku berjalan mundur saat Zhoumi-ssi mendekat ke arahku, aku takut sekali. Sialnya, setelah beberapa langkah aku menabrak tempat tidurnya dan jatuh diatasnya.

Zhoumi-ssi menyeringai, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Posisinya sekarang ada di atasku. Aku semakin gemetaran karena takut. Tanpa basa-basi ia melumat bibirku dengan ganas.

"Mmmphhhh..."

Aku berusaha melepaskannya, aku memukul-mukul dadanya tapi dia tidak bergeming. Ia terus menciumku. Lidahnya mulai berusaha masuk ke mulutku, tapi aku merapatkan bibirku. Zhoumi-ssi tidak menyerah, ia menggigit bibirku sehingga aku kesakitan dan terpaksa membuka mulut dan ia dengan mudahnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Lidahnya bergerilya di dalam, tapi aku tetap diam, aku semakin gemetar ketakutan. Ciuman kami berubah menjadi french kiss yang liar dan ganas. Kurasakan tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuhku, lalu masuk ke dalam t-shirt yang kukenakan.

Aku menangis dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Zhoumi-ssi sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ka..."

Zhoumi-ssi hendak membentakku, tapi niatnya terhenti karena melihatku yang sudah menangis. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Sesukamu sajalah." Katanya.

Setelah itu, dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan tidur membelakangiku. Aku sedikit lega karena dia berhenti menyerangku.

"Aku nggak akan melakukan itu sampai kamu siap. Kamu nggak perlu takut, jadi awas kalau kamu berani kabur dari kamarku waktu tidur!"

"Ne, xie xie, Zhoumi-ssi."

"Panggil aku Zhoumi-ge. Kamu istriku, jangan bersikap terlalu formal. Sekarang tidurlah! Pakai selimutnya!"

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Kupakai selimutnya dan tidur di sebelahnya. Di dalam hati aku berdoa agar aku bisa bertahan disini.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ini bukan kamarku, oh iya, aku ada di rumah suamiku. Kurasakan sesuatu melingkar di bagian atas tubuhku. Aku penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa itu. Kuraba benda(?) itu.<p>

"Hah? Tangan? Punya siapa?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku menoleh ke samping, mataku yang awalnya masih setengah terbuka karena masih mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat Zhoumi-ge tertidur sambil memelukku.

"HWAAAAA"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga tubuhnya jatuh dari ranjang. Sepertinya sakit karena bunyi jatuhnya cukup keras. Sebelum ia terjatuh menyentuh lantai, dahi bagian kanannya sempat terbentur ujung meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

"AW"

Zhoumi-ge terduduk sambil memegangi dahinya, lalu ia memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku sukses mematung di tempat.

"YA! Kamu mau bunuh aku? GILA YA KAMU? Awww…"

Zhoumi-ge terlihat sangat kesakitan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya. Kulihat darah segar mengalir dari lukanya.

"D-dui bu qi! Tadi aku kaget jadi reflek!"

Aku menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kucoba menyentuh lukanya, tapi ia langsung menepis tanganku. Zhoumi-ge berdiri lalu pergi keluar kamar, lalu pintu kamar dibanting olehnya. Mati aku, dia marah!

* * *

><p>Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, aku keluar dari kamar. Di bawah sudah ada kedua mertuaku, Sungmin-hyung, dan Zhoumi-ge di meja makan. Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sungmin-hyung tetapi aku sedang sial karena hanya ada satu kursi yang tersisa, dan itu di sebelah Zhoumi-ge. Dengan terpaksa aku duduk di sebelahnya, Zhoumi-ge memberiku sebuah deathglare. Kepalanya sudah di perban.<p>

"Henry, bagaimana malam pertamamu? Bisa tidur kan?" Tanya eomma Zhoumi-ge.

"Bisa kok, eomma." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Kali ini appa Zhoumi-ge yang bertanya.

Wajahku langsung memerah, sementara Zhoumi-ge yang sedang minum air langsung tersedak.

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya eomma Zhoumi-ge lagi.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa dapat cucu jika istriku sangat konyol dan menyedihkan sepertinya." Jawab Zhoumi-ge sambil menunjukku, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kata-kata Zhoumi-ge sangat menyakitnya. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Baru saja satu hari aku menikah sudah membuat masalah. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka mengembalikanku pada keluargaku? Appa da eomma pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Perasaanku sangat kacau. Yang paling membuatku sakit adalah perkataan Zhoumi-ge barusan. Aneh, aku tidak mencintainya, seharusnya aku cuek saja, tapi kenapa aku jadi stress begini? Bulir-bulir airmata mulai membasahi pipiku, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Kedua mertuaku kaget melihatku menangis, sementara Sungmin-hyung langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Henry, ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ani.. eomma, ini memang salahku."

"Kamu kenapa? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu tadi malam?" Tanya Sungmin-hyung.

"Aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan terluka tadi pagi karena ia memelukku."

"Zhoumi memang begitu, selalu kasar."

Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi-ge keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah selesai mandi. Setelan jas kerja hitam sudah dikenakannya. Saat ia berjalan melewati meja makan, orangtuanya menegurnya.

"Zhoumi! Sudah appa bilang jangan kasar pada istrimu!"

"Biar saja, aku benci padanya. Dia hanyalah seorang penganggu! Benar-benar nggak bisa mengjargai suami!"

Zhoumi-ge menatapku sinis, lalu ia keluar rumah danpergi kerja dengan mobilnya. Aku semakin sakit hati. Gagal sudah aku untuk mematuhi perintah orangtuaku untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Aku hanya membuat malu keluarga. Zhoumi-ge, Mianhae…

**TBC**

* * *

><p>annyeong~~~<p>

Fic ini aku buat waktu bosan belajar buat UAS. bikinya agak sembunyi-sembunyi dan tergesa-gesa biar gak ketauan kalo gak belajar nyahhahaha. Mian ya kalo jelek. Buat yang request fic ke aku, mian kalo aku belum bisa nepatin janji, soalnya tadi belum punya ide, malah kepikiran untuk bikin cerita ini. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari tugas bahasa inggris yang dikasih sama guru.

Gimana? Apa fic ini layak untuk dilanjutin?

Lastly, review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Truly Madly Deeply**

Rating: T

Pairing: ZhouRy

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (only zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Zhoumi's POV**

Hidupku ini sungguh sial! Papa dan mama sama-sama aneh dan tidak waras. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bilang mau menjodohkanku dengan yeoja cantik, putri dari teman mereka. Aku tidak menolak, kebetulan aku memang sedang butuh yeojachingu untuk bersenang-senang. Umurku juga sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, sudah siap untuk menikah. Papa, aku, dan Hangeng-ge, bodyguard papa pergi ke rumah yeoja yang katanya akan aku nikahi.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya aku shock ketika papa bilang kepada sang tuan rumah kalau aku sedang ingin mencari jodoh, dan jodohku harus namja yang manis. Papa memutuskan untuk membeli salah satu putranya. Aku hendak protes, tapi papa menginjak kakiku dan memberiku tatapan membunuh sebelum aku sempat bicara. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya diam dan menurut.

Papa membeli putra bungsu milik keluarga itu. Namanya Henry, umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun. Kuno sekali sih, manusia diperjual belikan seperti ini. Aku belum melihatnya saat itu karena ia tidak ada di rumah. Papa menyuruhku menyerahkan hadiah berupa barang mahal dan sekoper besar uang pada sang tuan rumah. Mereka tampak sangat senang menerima harta dari kami. Jujur saja, aku merasa mereka jahat sekali karena tega menjual anaknya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berdebat dengan papa. Aku protes karena aku dijodohkan dengan seorang namja, bukan yeoja! Papa bilang ia ingin menantu namja saja, karena yeoja hanya buang-buang uang saja kerjanya. Gara-gara papa aku disangka gay! Bagus sekali. Aku menunjukkan aksi ngambekku, tapi papa malah membuatku semakin gila dengan berkata bahwa acara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan tiga hari sejak hari itu.

Di hari pernikahanku kemarin, papa dan mama menemaniku di ruang tunggu pengantin pria. Mereka bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir dibilang gay, karena Henry sudah disuruh berdandan seperti yeoja. Papa bilang pada malam pertama, aku harus melakukan 'itu' dengan sukses. Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan belum pernah mengenal Henry.

Sebagai pengantin pria, aku berdiri di depan altar terlebih dahulu. Saat pastor memanggil mempelai wanita, pintu gedung terbuka lebar. Dari luar, masuklah Henry, dengan wedding dress putih. Ia digandeng oleh hyungnya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di depan altar dan berdiri di sebelahku, aku mengamati wajahnya. Meskipun ia memakai tudung pengantin, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya.

Kulitnya putih dan bersih, wajahnya sangat imut dan cantik, apalagi pipinya yang chubby itu. Tubuhnya langsing. Pasti tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia itu sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Kalau begini sih, aku jadi gay juga tidak masalah!

Akhirnya sang pastor menyuruh kami untuk melakukan wedding kiss. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Dengan secepat mungkin aku membuka tudungnya dan langsung melahap bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Bibirnya manis dan lebut, seperti yeoja asli. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang, tapi akhirnya dia mulai rileks.

Pesta pernikahan kami berjalan dengan lancar. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memperlakukan Henry dengan mesra saat pesta, tapi aku memang tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada orang yang baru kukenal.

Kami pulang ke rumahku. Yang membuatku kesal adalah salah satu, hyungnya ikut pulang bersama kami. Henry masih tampak takut-takut saat melihatku. Sesampainya di rumah, kusuruh Henry masuk ke kamarku, tapi dia menolak dan memilih untuk tidur bersama hyungnya. Heran deh, aku jauh lebih keren daripada hyungnya itu!

Kuputuskan untuk mandi saja. Setelah mandi aku sebenarnya ingin tidur, tapi Henry masih terus memenuhi pikiranku. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan aku juga ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan menariknya agar ikut bersamaku. Dia menolak, kami pun bertengkar hebat sampai papa menegurku. Karena kesal, aku menggendongnya sampai ke kamarku. Di kamar aku sudah sangat bernafsu dan mulai mencium dan manyentuhnya. Dia mendorongku dan mengangis. Moodku semakin jelek jadinya. Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksanya lagi.

Aku tidur membelakanginya. Dia juga mulai membaringkan dirinya di sebelahku sambil sesekali terisak. Damn! Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah? Aku memang terlalu kasar tadi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Henry sudah tidur, aku membalikkan badanku dan memeluknya. Sebenarnya aku mulai tertarik padanya, tapi susah sekali aku bersikap lembut.

"Henry-ah, dui bu qi aku sudah kasar tadi. Moodku sedang jelek. Semoga aku bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus nantinya"  
>Bisikku padanya tadi malam. Setelah itu aku mencium pipinya sekilas dan menghapus bekas-bekas airmata di wajahnya. Aku tertidur sambil terus memeluknya semalaman.<p>

Dan pagi ini aku terbangun karena didorong dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Henry. Sialnya aku bukan hanya jatuh ke bawah, tapi kepalaku terbentur ujung meja dengan keras sampai berdarah.

Kutatap Henry dengan geram. Dia tidak tahu kalau tadi malam aku memeluknya karena merasa bersalah. Seenaknya saja dia mengira aku pervert! Aku berdiri dan keluar kamar, kubanting pintuku.

Di luar aku melihat Yuri, salah satu pelayanku yang sedang membersihkan barang-barang antik di rumahku. Pelayan di rumahku ada sembilan orang, semuanya cantik-cantik. Beberapa dari mereka adalah fansku di kampusku dulu, tidak termasuk Yuri, sisanya aku tidak tahu darimana papa mendapatkan mereka. Tapi diantara mereka semua, Yuri lah yang paling dekat denganku. Kami sudah seperti teman baik. Dia cantik dan manis, seragam maid yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda." Sapa Yuri.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Zhoumi-oppa saja."

"Hehehe... Iya, iya oppa."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Yuri memperhatikan wajahku dengan lebih jelas. Lalu ia teriak...

"OMONA! Oppa! Kenapa berdarah seperti itu! Sini aku obati!"

Yuri menarikku dan mendudukkanku di sofa ruang tamu. Dia berlari mengambil obat-obatan dan mengobatiku. Kulihat beberapa pelayan lain yang sedang membersihkan rumah melihat Yuri dengan pandangan sirik.

"Oppa jatuh dari ranjang?"

"Iya, didorong sama bocah gila itu!"

"Istri oppa? Namja lucu itu?"

"Ne. Aku kesal sekali sama dia."

"Mungkin oppa mengasarinya saat melakukan itu di malam pertama."

"Aku belum sempat melakukannya. Saat aku menyentuhnya sedikit saja dia sudah nangis."

"Heee... Sabar ya oppa."

Selesai mengobati lukaku Yuri kembali bekerja. Aku duduk dan membaca koran. Tak lama kemudian, kedua orangtuaku duduk di meja makan diikuti oleh hyung dari Henry. Aku juga ikut duduk di meja makan dan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka.

"Kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya papa.

"Ini karena anak gila itu!" Jawabku.

"Maafkan dongsaengku. Dia belum bisa beradaptasi."

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Dia butuh waktu." Kata mama.

"Sebaiknya kamu ajari dongsaengmu itu agar lebih tau sopan santun!" Kataku dengan ketus.

"ZHOU MI!" Bentak papa. Aku langsung diam.

Aku semakin bad mood ketika Henry keluar dari kamar dan dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelahku. Papa dan mama mengajaknya mengobrol. Mereka bertanya apakah kami sudah melakukannya di malam pertama.

Aku langsung tersedak, kulihat Henry sudah memerah. Dengan sedikit kesal dan mengejeknya.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa dapat cucu jika istriku sangat konyol dan menyedihkan sepertinya."

Aku berkata seperti itu lalu beranjak dari kursiku. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar dan melewati meja makan, kulihat Henry menangis di pelukan hyungnya. Aduh, begitu saja kok menangis? Kan aku tidak serius tadi. Cengeng sekali sih! Aku jadi dongkol.

"Zhoumi! Sudah papa bilang jangan kasar pada istrimu!" Tegur papa

"Biar saja, aku benci padanya. Dia hanyalah seorang penganggu! Benar-benar nggak bisa menghargai suami!"

Aku menatapnya sinis, lalu pergi keluar rumah. Kunaiki mobilku dan berangkat kerja.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kita usulkan untuk memberi ijin pada beberapa pemilik toko yang sudah kita interview untuk membuka toko mereka di mall ini... Jadi bagaimana? Apa hyung setuju?"<p>

"..."

"Zhoumi-hyung!"

"Ah.. Ne, tadi kamu bilang apa Donghae-ah?"

Donghae merenggut kesal. Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan asistenku. Aku kepikiran tentang Henry terus, aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku bilang aku mau minta persetujuan untuk mengijinkan pembukaan beberapa toko baru di mall ini."

"Ya, nanti akan kupikirkan..."

"Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke ruanganku ya."

"Ne."

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Henry? Akhirnya Aku mengambil handphone ku dan menekan nomor.

"Yeoboseo, bisa bicara dengan Siwon-ssi?"

"Ne, saya Siwon, ini siapa ya?"

"Saya Zhoumi."

"Ah... Zhoumi-ssi. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong..."

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

"Sudahlah, Henry. Jangan dipikirakan."

"Tapi, hyung, aku nggak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku ini benar-benar memalukan."

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa saja." Sungmin-hyung mengelus kepalaku.

"Sungmin-hyung... Tinggal disini saja. Jangan pulang..."

"Aku juga ingin menemanimu, tapi aku nggak bisa..."

Hari minggu ini Sungmin-hyung akan kembali ke rumah keluargaku. Siapa yang akan menemaniku kalau begini?

"Permisi..."

Seorang yeoja dengan seragam maid masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin-hyung setelah mengetuk pelan pintu kamar. Sepertinya dia pelayan di keluarga ini. Kulihat name tagnya, namanya Taeyeon.

"Tuan Zhoumi dan orangtuanya sudah pulang. Tuan Sungmin dan Tuan Henry diminta untuk turun ke bawah dan makan malam bersama." Kata Taeyeon.

"Ne, gomawo, Taeyeon-ssi."

Taeyeon tersenyum sekilas dan membungkuk, setelah itu dia keluar.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" Tanyaku horror.

"Sudahlah. Ayo turun."

Aku dan Sungmin-hyung turun ke bawah. Zhoumi-ge dan orangtuanya sudah menunggu di bawah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau duduk sama Zhoumi-ge. Aku duduk di sebelah mertuaku, biar Sungmin-hyung saja yang sama Zhoumi-ge.

"Lho? Henry? Kenapa nggak duduk sama Zhoumi?" Tanya eomma Zhoumi-ge.

Aku hanya cengar-cengir.

"Henry-chagi, duduk sama aku aja, chagiya."

Zhoumi-ge menarikku untuk duduk di sebelahku. Aku merinding sekaligus deg-degan mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu.

Zhoumi-ge tersenyum padaku. Mau tidak mau aku balas senyum. Aneh, tadi pagi dia marah-marah, sekarang jadi seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Malam ini aku harus meminta maaf pada Henry. Biarpun tadi pagi dia sudah membuatku marah bukan main, tapi aku juga bersalah karena mengejeknya seperti itu. Aku mengalah saja, toh lukaku juga sudah diobati.

Setelah makan malam aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya, tapi dia keburu kabur ke kamar Sungmin. Aku mengurungkan niatku. Kutunggu saja nanti malam saat dia kembali ke kemar kami.

Aku mandi dan bersantai-santai di kamar. Kunyalakan TV dan mulai menonton sinetron *plakk*, maksudku acara-acara menarik yang sedang ditayangkan.

Tanpa terasa hari semakin malam, sudah jam sembilan. Kenapa Henry belum datang? Jangan-jangan dia takut padaku. Sebaiknya kuhampiri dia saja.

Kuketuk kamar Sungmin, saat Sungmin mengijinkanku masuk, aku membuka pelan pintunya. Kenapa aku seformal ini? Ini kan rumahku *pabbo*. Henry yang melihatku langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh hyungnya.

"Henry, sudah malam, ayo kembali ke kamar."

"Aku belum ngantuk, Zhoumi-ge."

"Kamu bisa main di kamar kita."

Aku menarik tangannya, untungnya dia tidak berontak dan malah terlihat pasrah. Kugandeng dia keluar.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin" Kataku.

"Selamat malam, Zhoumi-hyung. Tolong jaga Henry malam ini."

"Ne, tenang saja."

Aku masih terus menggandeng Henry sampai kamar. Setelah kami sudah di dalam kamar, aku menutup pintu dan melepas gandengan tanganku. Aku melihat henry menunduk ketakutan di hadapanku. Kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Zh-zhoumi-ge...?"

"Dui bu qi, Henry. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis terus."

"Aku yang sudah merepotkan gege."

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Akan kucoba untuk mencintaimu, walau mungkin nggak mudah. Bagaimanapun kamu itu istriku."

"Ne, xie xie, Zhoumi-ge. Aku juga akan mencoba untuk mencintai gege."

Aku mencium kening Henry sekilas. Ia terlihat malu-malu, manis sekali. Setelah itu, aku menyuruhnya duduk di atas ranjang, sementara aku mengambil sebuah kantong besar berisi kejutanku untuknya.

"Ini untukmu, Henry-ah."

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah bukalah saja."

Dengan perlahan-lahan dia membuka kantongan itu. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat apa isinya.

"I-ini benar untukku?"

"Iya, itu permintaan maafku untukmu."

"Kyaaaa xie xie ge! Aku sudah lama ngidam biola putih ini!"

"Baguslah kalau kamu senang."

"Zhoumi-ge tau darimana kalau aku ingin biola ini?"

"Tadi aku tanya Siwon."

"Ooh... Pantes.."

Aku beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur untuk menuju ke sisi tempat tidur yang satunya. Saat aku akan berjalan, kurasakan Henry memelukku dari belakang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hen-henry? Kamu kenapa?"

"Zhoumi-ge, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Saat ini aku sayang sekali sama gege, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, sayang ini bisa berubah jadi cinta."

"Ne... Semoga saja..."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, aku berbalik ke arahnya. Henry tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku.

"Aku kira gege orangnya galak, mirip preman, playboy, dan suka main kasar. Ternyata aku salah, gege sangat baik padaku."

Enak saja dia menilaiku seperti itu! Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah berubah pikiran.

"Gomawo, Henry-ah. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

"Ne..."

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam selimut. Senang sekali rasanya hubunganku dan Henry mulai membaik.

"Henry, mendekatlah ke sini."

Henry menuruti perintahku. Saat ia sudah ada tepat di sebelahku, aku memeluknya. Kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Pasti dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang tidak karuan.

"Kita tidur seperti ini ya."

"Ne, gege."

Tidak perlu waktu lama, kami sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Kedua orangtua Zhoumi dan Sungmin sudah duduk di meja makan. Mereka heran karena sepasang pengantin baru itu belum juga keluar dari kamar mereka. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sang nyonya rumah menuruh pelayannya untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Yuri, tolong kamu bangunkan Zhoumi sekarang ya. Nanti dia bisa terlambat kerja" Perintah sang nyonya pada Yuri yang sedang menyajikan minuman pada mereka.

Yuri naik ke lantai atas. Dia menuju kamar terpencil di paling pojok, itu kamar Zhoumi. Yeoja itu mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena tidak sabaran dia langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Itu tidak masalah karena ia sudah akrab dengan sang pemilik kamar. Yuri tertegun saat ia melihat Zhoumi tertidur sambil memeluk Henry.

"Lho? Sudah baikan rupanya." Gumam Yuri.

Bukan Yuri namanya kalau dia tidak bertindak jahil. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku seragam maidnya, lalu mengambil foto pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Yuri tersenyum evil, dia berencana untuk menunjukkan foto itu pada kedelapan maid lainnya.

Setelah puas dengan foto yang diambilnya, ia membangunkan Zhoumi. Diguncangnya tubuh namja itu dengan pelan.

"Oppa, bangun, sudah siang."

Zhoumi tidak bergeming ia masih enak tidur. Yuri mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras, tapi masih tidak ada respon. Karena kesal, ia mencubit pipi Zhoumi dengan kasar.

"WADAWWW! Apaan sih Yuri!"

"Bangun, sudah siang!"

"Ha? Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan lebih sepuluh."

"MWO? Kenapa gak bangunin aku dari tadi!"

"Oppa gak bangun-bangun kok! Sudah aku bangunin dari tadi!"

"Ya sudah! Sana keluar! Aku mau mandi!"

"Nee~"

Setelah Yuri keluar, Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi secepat mungkin. Setelah mandi, ia memakai baju kerjanya.

Henry masih tidur, Zhoumi nggak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dia menghampiri Henry dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya." Pamitnya pada Henry yang masih tidur.

Zhoumi turun ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan, jadi dicomotnya roti panggang yang ada di meja dan berlari keluar setelah berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya dan Sungmin.

Zhoumi membuka pintu mobilnya. Saat ia akan masuk ke dalam mobil, para maid minus Yuri berbondong-bondong menghampiri namja jangkung itu.

"Tuan Zhoumi~"

"Apa-apaan kalian kok rame-rame?"

"Kyaaaaa tuan Zhoumi kenapa bermesraan sama tuan Henry!" Kata Sunny si maid yang paling kecil.

"Kami gak relaaaa." Jessica, si pirang berteriak.

"Meskipun gitu, kita masih cinta tuan Zhoumi!" Kata Tiffany, maid yang paling cantik. *menurut author*

"Wajar aja kan? Dia istriku! Kalian tau darimana kalau aku bermesraan sama Henry tadi malam?"

"Tadi Yuri kasih kita foto ini." Kata si maid jangkung, Sooyoung.

Zhoumi menyambar handphone Sooyoung dan melihat layarnya. Terpampang fotonya yang sedang tidur berpelukan dengan Henry. Zhoumi shock berat.

"KWON YURI! AWAS KAMU NANTI! Aissh aku telat!"

Zhoumi naik ke mobilnya dan berangkat kerja.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

Lho? Kenapa kamar ini kosong? Mana Zhoumi-ge? Dia tidak ada saat aku terbangun. Ah, mungkin dia sudah berangkat kerja. Aku duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, setelah itu aku bergegas mandi.

Saat mandi aku tersenyum-senyum memikirkan Zhoumi-ge. Dia baik sekali tadi malam. Semoga kami bisa saling mencintai. Setelah mandi, aku keluar dari kamar.

Aku teringat dengan biola pemberian Zhoumi-ge. Aku bertekad untuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Zhoumi-ge suatu saat nanti saat aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan musik yang kuciptakan sendiri.

"Henry!"

"Eh, Sungmin-hyung, ada apa, hyung."

"Sini ikut aku!"

Sungmin-hyung menarikku ke dalam kamarnya. Aku heran karena dia terlihat sangat panik.

"Ada apa sih, hyung?"

"Kamu nggak diapa-apakan sama Zhoumi kan semalam?"

"Nggak kok, hyung."

"Katanya pelayan yang namanya Yuri tadi kamu tidur sambil pelukan sama Zhoumi. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah..."

"Ya! Hyung aku belum melakukan apa-apa! Jangan sembarangan!"

Wajahku memerah. Sungmin-hyung ini ngawur, pakai nanya-nanya begituan segala.

"Ooh... Untung saja..."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Selamat pagi, direktur Zhoumi."

Para staff dan pekerja di mall mewah itu membungkuk hormat saat Zhoumi tiba di mall. Zhoumi balas membungkuk dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju kantornya yang terletak di lantai paling atas mall. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus karena kejadian dengan Henry semalam.

Bukannya senang karena disapa oleh boss mereka yang tampan, para staff dan pekerja malah cengo. Tidak biasanya boss mereka yang terkenal pendiam dan jaim ini bersikap ramah pada bawahannya.

"Apa direktur sedang sakit?"

"Mungkin dia kerasukan."

"Ini berita besar!"

Kira-kira begitulah respon dari para staff dan pekerja.

Kembali pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi sedang duduk di dalam kantornya, menandatangani banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen penting. Meskipun dia anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya, Zhoumi bukanlah anak manja yang hanya menikmati kekayaan orangtuanya. Ia sangat mandiri dan giat bekerja.

Zhoumi tidak sabar ingin segera pulang. Bukannya ia malas bekerja, tapi ia ingin bertemu Henry. Padahal baru berpisah sebentar tapi sudah kangen. Zhoumi merasa sangat aneh. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat Henry.

"Permisi, Zhoumi-hyung."

"Ne, Donghae. Silahkan masuk."

Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor Zhoumi. Donghae adalah sekretaris Zhoumi sekaligus teman baikknya di kantor.

"Ada perlu apa Donghae?"

"Hyung! Apa hyung masih sering tengkar sama istri hyung?"

"Untungnya nggak."

"Baguslah. Tapi... Apa hyung gak risih karena harus menyembunyikan identitas istri hyung pada orang luar rumah kalau sebenarnya istri hyung itu namja?"

"Aku gak risih. Bahkan kalau disuruh membuka identitasnya aku nggak malu."

"Lho? Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah mulai mencintainya... Mungkin..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>annyeong~~~<p>

aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca, comment, dan suruh aku buat lanjutin ff ini. Nggak nyangka ada yang suka hehehe. Jeongmal kamsahamnida~~

**REPLIES**

**Kim TaeNa**: hehe lagi dapet ide untuk bikin fic tentang ZhouRy. I love ZhouRy too, second best after qmi. Dr mukanya aja udah kelihatan yadong *plakk*.

long chapters? Mau sampai brp kira2?

Whoa, NC? Author gak bisa bikin NC... Takutt. Juga belum pengalaman. Eonnie mau ngajarin? Hehehe.

Thx udah review ya, eonnie~

**Cho Seo Ryun:** thx for the review~ apakah anda lebih muda dari saya? Hehehe

Beneran bagus? Gomawoo

Pasti! Mereka pasti fall in love kekeke.

Hwaiting! ^^

**Mrs. Lau**: annyeong~~

Thx for the review. Gomawo juga udh bilang fic ini bagus hehe

Chapter-chapter awal si Henry belum sampe menderita gara2 ke yadong-an nya mimi, tampi cuman hampir mederita *slapped*

**KYUyunJAE04**: thanks for the review~

Tapi akhirnya si henry gak menderita kok hehehe. Itu tradisi jaman jadul di afrika.

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**: annyeong...

Thx for the review~

Hehehe. Henry nya emg kasian dijual. Trus si mimi juga kasar, tp mereka lama-lama kan jadi cinta juga.

**Donidonita:** thx for the review.

Hehe, you are welcome.

Author usahain update kilat.

**Min hyorin**: thx for the review~

Yah namanya juga author ambil dari cerita. Itu tradisi orang-orang jaman dulu di afrika. Hehehe

Gomawo~

**d neuer**: thanks for the review. Hehehe

Awalnya cuman paksaan ortu tapi akhirnya cinta beneran hehehe.

Kyumin bisa jadi ada bisa nggak. Tergantung nanti ^^

**Yukihime-sama**: thx for the review^^

Author udah lanjutin nih~

**reye**r: thx for the review~

Author usahakan cepat ya.^^

Untuk NC mohon sabar dulu, author gak bisa bikin NC. Tunggu ada yang ngajarin author jadi yadong dulu hehe.

**rara**: thx for the review~ seru? Hehe gomawo.

Iya henry udah mulai suka-suka. Hahaha

**HyukAimimi fishy**: thx for the review~

Entah kenapa author demen nyiksain si henry nyahahaha *dihajar strings*

Alasannya zhoumi kasar sm henry udah terjawab di chapter ini ^^

**camoparra**: thx for the review^^

Hehe, author usahakan update kilat~

Hidup ZhouRy!

**af13knight**: thx for the review~

Mimi kasar tapi sebenernya care sama Henry tapi dia gak bisa nunjukkin hehe

**Luo HanSiBum**: thanks for the review~

Mereka akhirnya mulai bersatu hehehe

Author usahakan cepet ya :D

Salam knal juga ^^

**Kim Ryesha**: thanks for the review^^

Iya zhoumi emg belum suka sama Henry 100 persen. Hehe

**lee hyun mi**: thanks for the review :D

Ini author lanjutkan! ^^

**Cho Kyuka**: thx for the review^^ gomawo juga udah bilang bagus.

Di chapter ini mimi udah mulai baik kan? Hehehe nanti bakal lebih baik lagi.

**kim EunSoo ah**: thx for the review~

Hehe gomawo~ author bakal lanjutin kok :D

Iya diusahain kilat ya

**Priss Uchun**: thx for the review~

Req GD sm TOP? Tapi mungkin lama, soalnya author harus cari tau ttg mereka lebih jauh. Mianhaee

**Nam Ri Rin KyuMinSaranghae**: thx for the review~

Haha iya nih dijual sama ortu.

Gomawo~

**Jung ah mi**: thx for the review~

Ini sudah lanjut~


End file.
